MR-8
Wikipedia (as usual, boring): "MR-8 was the main force behind the kidnapping of American ambassador Charles Burke Elbrick in 1969, the basis of the film Four Days in September." Later, the organization turns to "democratic revolution": "In the late 1970s, the MR8 conducted a thorough auto-criticism for their participation in the armed resistance against the dictatorship. Under the leadership of Daniel Terra, it defined the struggle for "democratic liberties" as the main task for the Brazilian left. As such, it became active inside the MDB, the party of the "allowed opposition", under the leadership of Orestes Quércia. It had an important role in the reawakening of the students' movement in 1976-77" This is not surprising: from extreme left, "actionism", terrorism, they turn towards the extreme right. "in 1978, the MR-8 again shifted its policies. It came to believe that the "national issue" was more important than the "democratic issue"; while it never abandoned the struggle against the dictatorship, it became increasingly aggressive against other leftist tendencies, particularly the Trotskyists, which were frequently seen as anti-national and supportive of "petty-bourgeois issues" like feminism, environmentalism, gay rights, etc. During this phase, the MR-8 became increasingly isolated within the left, prompting alliances among most other tendencies against their provocative actions" they developed an intense political enmity towards the unionist leadership of the ABC Region, which later gave birth to the Workers' Party. Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva and other leaders of the party, and its union branch CUT, were described as "social-democrats", "yellow unionists", "imperialist agents", and accused of dividing the opposition against the dictatorship - i.e. the MDB With the end of the dictatorship, they were the only significant part of the Brazilian left to remain within the PMDB, the continuation of the MDB. Most other tendencies joined the Workers' Party, while the Brazilian Communist Party and the Communist Party of Brazil re-launched themselves as independent political parties. As such, the MR8 is a bit of an oddity in Brazilian politics: while it considers itself "Marxist-Leninist", it is not organized under democratic centralism, and it operates within a bourgeois centre-to-left political party, in direct contradiction with Marxist-Leninist tenets of independence from bourgeois organizations ИСТОРИЯ MR-8 http://nikitich-winter.blogspot.com/2011/09/mr-8-1.html Радикальные теоретические дискуссии, ширившиеся внутри Бразильской Коммунистической Партии после 1964 года, - года военного переворота, - привели к формированию в различных городах Бразилии диссидентских коммунистических групп, противопоставлявших реформистским позициям своей партии воинственные идеи вооружённой борьбы с режимом. Одна из таких групп, ядром которой являлась базовая организация БКП Федерального Университета Флуминенсе, была образована и в Нитерое. Отдалившись от БКП, радикальные студенты формируют «Революционное Движение за Национальное Освобождение» (Movimento Revolucionário de Libertação Nacional –''' MORELN), чьими основными лидерами являлись Алуизиу Феррейра Пальмар, Мильтон Гайя Лейте и Антониу Ружейру Гарсия да Сильвейра Военно-революционная стратегия организации виделась как состоящая из 3-х фаз: 1 фаза: - создание надёжной организации, способной определить, подготовить и развить первичную борьбу в оперативном районе; - военно-политическая подготовка кадров и создание, как минимум, одной специализированной вооружённой «Сельской группы»; - развитие контактов и связей на национальном и международном уровне, необходимых для дальнейшей вербовки, а так же для получения международного признания революционной борьбы со стороны государств социалистического лагеря. 2 фаза - непосредственное начало военной подготовки. 3 фаза - развитие оперативного района и формирование партизанской колонны. Смерть в Боливии Че Гевары в 1967 году настолько поразила руководителей группы, что было принято решение изменить название, оставив лишь первую его часть, к которой прибавлялась трагическая дата гибели партизанского героя – таким образом, MORELN превращается в «Революционное Движение 8 октября» ('''Movimento' 'Revolucioná'rio' 8 'de' 'Outubro' –' MR'-8), известное так же как «ПервоеMR-8». "Весь 1967 год MR-8 посвящает политико-социальному изучению национальной территории с целью выбора региона для установления в будущем партизанского очага. В начале 1968 года эта деятельность достигла своего логического финала – была избрана территория на юго-западе штата Парана. Вслед за этим небольшая группа активистов углубляется в леса Национального Парка Игуасу для проведения топографических исследований" - опять, теория очага Че Гевары. "В августе (1968) комбатант Мауру Фернанду де Суза похищает из «Коммерческого Банка Нитероя», в котором он сам и трудился, около 60 тысяч крузейро. На некоторое время эти деньги способствовали решению проблем «Революционного Движения 8 октября». В Куритибе, Бойпикуа и Боньядане были организованы несколько конспиративных квартир и сельских баз поддержки, началось строительство инфраструктуры будущей партизанской войны." "в декабре 1968 руководство принимает решение о формировании в Гуанабаре «Команды Экспроприаций» с целью увеличения экономического потенциала MR-8 посредством грабежей, нападений и краж. Тогда же основана и «Политическая Команда», отправленная в Парану для усиления политико-организационной деятельности партизанского проекта." В начале 1969 «Команда Экспроприаций» Рио-де-Жанейро, укомплектованная десятком товарищей, начинает свою деятельность с кражи пяти автомобилей. Вслед за этим реализуется три вооружённых нападения на различные учреждения: - грабёж склада «Проекта Рондон» (патриотическая правительственная программа, направленная на подготовку учащихся к армейской службе) в Университете Гуанабары, где похищено большое количество материалов, необходимых для полевой войны – палатки, вещмешки, медикаменты, униформа и т.д.; - 6 января осуществлено нападение на отделение банка «Lar Brasileiro» в Рио-де-Жанейро; - 16 марта боевики MR-8 нападают на офис банка «Альянс» в Гуанабаре. "В апреле 69 «Команда Экспроприаций», уже разработавшая многочисленные планы будущих нападений, фактически прекращает своё существование: Жорже Медейрус Валле, «Хороший Буржуй», безвозмездно передаёт MR-8 400 тысяч крузейро, избавив организацию от необходимости дальнейших грабежей. Именно на эти деньги боевики арендуют в Паране большую фазенду в Санта-Катарине, близ подножия гор Серра ду Пирис, где организован лагерь военного обучения" - значит, организация революционеров пользовалась некоторой поддержкой в буржуазных кругах. "15 февраля был арестован член «Команды Экспроприаций» Умберту Тригейрос Лима. 4 апреля, после дорожно-транспортного происшествия в Каскавеле, Парана, был задержан Алуизиу Феррейра Пальмар. 28 числа того же месяца в Ларанжейрус ду Суль были случайно схвачены аж четверо участников сельской схемы MR-8. В начале мая для организации начинается период настоящего бедствия: в Гуанабаре и Нитерое полицией раскрыто несколько конспиративных квартир, на которых арестованы двенадцать боевиков. В то же время властями разгромлены все базы в Куритибе, где задержано ещё шестеро членов организации. Эти потери вызывают настоящую панику в рядах «Революционного Движения 8 октября». Избежавшие арестов товарищи бегут из Рио в надежде присоединиться к другим революционным группам страны. История «первого» MR-8 заканчивается. Не сумев трансформироваться в подлинно национальную организацию, никогда не перешагнув порог численности в 30 человек, не определив свою политическую линию, эта малочисленная организацию канула в лету. Однако, громкое имя не было забыто – спустя несколько месяцев после окончательного крушение «первого» MR-8, на политическую арену Бразилии выходит гораздо более мощное «второе» MR-8" - организация не смогла определить свою политическую линию. А это - основное. В процессе внутренней борьбы, в 1966 году при Университетском Комитете Бразильской Коммунистической Партии в Рио-де-Жанейро выделяется фракция молодых диссидентов, пламенно критикующих «умеренных реформаторов» из БКП, не имеющих воли встать в прямую и открытую оппозицию военному правительству. В феврале 1967 года в летнем домике в городе Петрополис «фракция» проводит своё первое совещание, результатом которого становится полный разрыв с Коммунистической Партией и образование «Диссидентского крыла Гуанабары» (Dissidência da Guanabara – DI/GB) 1967 г.: была сформулирована и стратегическая концепция социалистической революции в Бразилии, состоявшая из четырёх фаз: 1) Бразилия находится на первом этапе этой концепции: подготовке вооружённой борьбы; 2) В рамках второго этапа по всей стране создаются «партизанские очаги»; 3) «Полномасштабная партизанская война», «восстания в городе и деревне», создание «городских вооружённых команд» - всё это признаки наступления третьей фазы борьбы за социалистическую революцию; 4) Четвёртую фазу венчало «всеобщее стратегическое наступление». Следовательно, Бразилия не была готова к вооруженной борьбе, в массах, которую пытались спровоцировать революционеры. Это чистый бланкизм. Группа разбивается на 3 фракции: "Студенческое движение становится крупнейшим источником вербовки боевиков: на факультетах действуют несколько «Групп обучения» (Grupos de Estudo - GE), и две «Предпартийные организации» (Organismo Parapartidãrio - OPP). «Группы обучения» рассматривались как первичный этап привлечения сторонников из студенческой среды. Члены GE изучали марксизм-ленинизм, кубинские революционные концепции, а так же обсуждали международные и бразильские политические события." Почему бы не создать такие «группы обучения» в международном масштабе, посредством сети И-т? Наиболее успешные «аспиранты» «переводились» в «Предпартийную организацию», которая непосредственно доводила до неофитов политическую линию, цели и задачи DI/GB. Обладавшие автономной структурой, OPP тем не менее подчинялись решениям «Диссидентского крыла». После принятия оперативного псевдонима, дисциплины и программы организации, а так же достигнув определённого уровня политической подготовки, человек непосредственно трансформировался в полноценного члена DI/GB. Обучение стрельбе и обращению с взрывчатыми материалами После угона нескольких автомобилей, DI/GB проводит дебютную серию «экспроприаций» в Рио-де-Жанейро создание трёх фронтов: Рабочего (Frente Operária – FO), Среднего Класса (Frente de Camadas Médias – FCM) и Вооружённого Действия (Frente de Trabalho Armado - FTA) – таковы были решения этого собрания. Задачей Рабочего Фронта, возглавляемого Сюартом Эдгардом Анжель Джонсом, являлась пропаганда и агитация в широких слоях рабочего движения. Состоящий всего лишь из нескольких активистов, FO во второй половине 69 года отметился распространением брошюр и листовок на многих предприятиях Рио-де-Жанейро. Фронт Среднего Класса, возглавляемый Карлусом Альберту Виейра Мунизом и Жозе Роберту Спигнером, был создан для работы с «мелкой буржуазией», а так же с выходцами из среднего класса в школах и университетах. Основной деятельностью FCM являлось создание вербовочных групп и организация студенческих протестов. Особенно данная работа имела успех в июне, во время так называемой «недели Рокфеллера», когда по Рио-де-Жанейро прокатилась волна беспорядков, связанных с протестом против посещения Бразилии американским мультимиллионером. Фронт Вооружённого Действия под лидерством Жуана Лопеса Сальгаду и освободившегося из мест заключения Франклина де Суза Мартинса нёс ответственность за вооружённые акции DI/GB – главным образом, грабежи и нападения с целью экспроприации материалов и финансовых средств Акционизм слепых мышей. После конференции боевики FTA инициируют новую серию угонов автомобилей и нападений в Гуанабаре Похищение американского посла Чарльза Элбрика, реализованное совместно сALN 4 сентября 1969 года, стало вехой в истории DI/GB. в связи с похищением организация избирает для своего публичного появления имя фактически уже не существующего «Революционного Движения 8 октября», дабы показать, что революционное действие в Гуанабаре живёт и здравствует, вопреки уверениям властей. Таким образом, на политическую арену Бразилии выходит «второе» MR-8 В декабре 1969 года MR-8 проводит мини-конференцию, на которой принимается резолюция, настаивающая на работе с массами для создания вооружённых групп в рабочем движении. После бегства Франклина де Суза Мартинса, процесс реструктуризации завершил Сид де Кейруж Бенжамин, учредивший внутри «Фронта Вооружённого Действия» авангардную «Группу Огня», которую сам же и возглавил. В то же время Жуан Лопес Сальгаду, второй командующий FTA, продолжал развивать работу в сельской местности штата Байя Нападения на банки, атаки на полицейские патрули, кражи оружия и взрывчатки, убийства, представленные как «торжество справедливости» - всё это насилие, хотя и по-прежнему ошеломлявшее бразильское общество, потеряло свою новизну. Систематическое повторение одних и тех же акций свело революционное насилие к повседневному и обыденному явлению, на которое общество постепенно переставало обращать внимание Главной целью операции являлось освобождение из тюрем заключённых революционеров и привлечение международного внимания к мужеству и дерзости бразильских борцов с диктатурой. Наиболее подходящей целью для похищения комбатантам показался посол США в Рио-де-Жанейро Чарльз Берк Элбрик, представлявший и защищавший «империалистические интересы Соединённых Штатов в нашей стране» Верхушка DI/GB во главе с Франклином де Суза Мартинсом, после обсуждения плана похищения, пришла к выводу, что отсутствие боевого опыта могло бы стать препятствием на пути осуществления операции. Было предложено объединить усилия с какой-нибудь более опытной группой бразильских революционеров. «Национально-Освободительное Действие» (Ação Libertadora Nacional) к тому времени уже завоевало авторитет интенсивными действиями в основном в Сан-Паулу и широким распространением текстов Маригеллы, поощрявших всякого рода «революционное насилие». Было решено, что группа Маригеллы является наиболее компетентной из всех прочих организаций, действующих в стране Клаудиу Торрес, Сид Бенджамин и Франклин досконально изучили маршруты следования автомобиля посла. Вера Сильвия Араужу Магальянс, активистка FTA и одна из руководительницDI/GB, была назначена ответственной за изучение дома посла. Пользуясь своей привлекательностью, она под видом поиска работы горничной, проникла в жилище дипломатического работника, и получила все данные, необходимые для завершения планирования. Выставленные требования были предельно просты – в обмен на жизнь американца, должны были быть освобождены 15 заключённых, которым правительство обязано было предоставить свободный выезд в Алжир, Чили или Мексику, где они могли бы получить политическое убежище. Другим требованием являлось публичное оглашение письма «в центральных газетах, на радио и телевидении». На то, чтобы принять требования, ультиматум давал 48 часов; ещё 24 часа были даны на освобождение политических заключённых и их безопасный выезд за границу. Невыполнение требований приведёт к «казни» посла США. Манифест был подписан именами «Национально-Освободительного Действия» и «Революционного Движения 8 октября» (Movimento Revolucionário 8 de Outubro - MR-8) Революционеры, однако, совершили большую ошибку, отпустив шофёра «Кадиллака». Тот немедленно заявился в полицию, сообщив, что дипломата увезли в зелёном фургоне «Фольксваген». Это была ценная подсказка, позволившая полиции обнаружить на следующий день конспиративный дом на улице Барон в Петрополисе. Несмотря на предупреждения боевиков, что любая попытка ареста закончится смертью дипломата, во второй половине дня двое офицеров полиции, нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы «замаскировать» свои намерения, постучали в дверь жилища на улице Барон. Габейра, стремясь выглядеть естественно, отвечал на вопросы агентов, в то время как внутри Виржилиу направлял на сидящего на полу и побелевшего от ужаса дипломата ствол револьвера, готовый выстрелить в любую минуту. Вооруженная борьба одиночек обречена: "После нескольких часов ночных скитаний по городу, революционеры поймали такси, которое отвезло раненого в перестрелке с полицией Жозе Роберту Спигнера на уже раскрытую властями конспиративную квартиру на улице Тайлор, которую содержал Жозе Руиво Перейра. Вскоре сюда наведывается полиция, которая и задерживает хозяина жилища. Спигнеру удаётся бежать, выпрыгнув из окна квартиры на задний двор. Тем не менее, под утро полицией было установлено, что он спрятался в одной из квартир на улице Жоакима Силвы. В ходе обыска данного жилища, один из офицеров прилёг на кровать. Прятавшийся под ней Жозе Роберту выстрелил, но пуле не удалось преодолеть толстый матрац. Услышав стрельбу, в спальню вбежал ещё один агент, который метким выстрелом в голову и убил пытавшегося в очередной раз скрыться революционера." Еще один пример того же: "На рассвете 6 мая 11 боевиков MR-8 атакуют общественный гараж в Сан-Кристоване, где угоняют 4 «Фольксвагена» и скручивают 4 автомобильных номера. На следующий день арестовано двое участников этого налёта, сдающих полиции две конспиративные квартиры и несколько «точек встреч», на одной из которых, в Копакабане, был схвачен Жозе Роберту Гонсалвис де Резенде, боевик VAR-P. В рукописных показаниях одного из задержанных, Мануэля Энрике Феррейра, честно указывается, что «сегодня борьба идёт уже не за революцию. Сегодня мы боремся против репрессий за банальное выживание». полуразвалившаяся структура вынуждена прибегать к ограблениям просто для того, чтобы обеспечить выживание оставшихся на свободе боевиков в Гуанабаре Смерть Ламарки, несмотря на дальнейшее развитие действий, инициирует внутри MR-8 процесс переосмысления революционной войны, которая окончательно превращается в войну за выживание. Эффективность органов государственной безопасности наглядно демонстрирует, что эта война не будет долгой. внутри Зарубежной секции вызревает крыло, подвергающее критике милитаризм движения. Именно эта критика запустит в следующем году новый процесс переосмысления политической и стратегической линии организации." Еще один вариант гибели храбрых, но бессмысленных партизан: "В салоне сыщиками обнаружены дневники Ламарки и его письма любовнице, в результате чего властями определяется местопребывание опасного преступника. Несмотря на информацию об аресте Жозе Карлуса и гибели Явельберг, Ламарка не предпринимает никаких мер предосторожности. Более того – он остаётся в регионе. Полиция готовит крупную спецоперацию по его поимке. разыскиваемый в Гуанабаре Сезар де Кейруж Бенджамин, 30 августа вернулся в Сальвадор и был арестован на одной из проваленных явок в Жайлену. Несмотря на дерзость в своих прошлых действиях, на допросах «Малыш» вёл себя как ангел, выдавая полиции любую требуемую информацию. Его обширные заявления, написанные собственной рукой, практически полностью раскрывали политическую линию, структуру и деятельность MR-8. Именно после его ареста, организация фактически оказывается разгромленной 17 сентября полиция штата Байя получает очередное сообщение от местных жителей о присутствии Ламарки и Жозе Кампуса Баррету в районе Кана Брава. Достигнув деревни Пинтада, команда спецназа выясняет с помощью местных детей, что два боевика спокойно отдыхают, развалившись в тени деревьев на окраине посёлка. Попытавшись окружить Ламарку и «Зекуинья», спецназовцы поднимают шум, настороживший беглецов. «Капитан, там какие-то люди!» - вскричал «Зекуинья», после чего послышались звуки выстрелов. Ламарка, страдавший от малярии, так и не сумел подняться – он был просто расстрелян. Его товарищ напротив – попытался бежать, но был перехвачен подоспевшими сыщиками и так же безжалостно убит очередью из автомата." "В апреле и июне 1972 единственный представитель «Фронта Вооружённого Действия» Паулу Роберту Жабур принимает участие в двух ограблениях в Рио-де-Жанейро: совместно с боевиками PCBR осуществлён налёт на «Банк Территориального Кредита», и в сотрудничестве с VAR-P реализовано нападение на «Национальный Бразильский Банк». Это последняя вооружённая акция, к которой было причастно «Революционное Движение 8 октября» MR-8 не отказывается полностью от концепций вооружённой борьбы, заявляя, что она должна быть предварительно всесторонне и тщательно подготовлена через массовую работу и вооружение народа Однако грандиозным планам по перестройке движения не суждено было сбыться – 11 сентября 1973 года в Чили происходит государственный переворот, свергнувший правительство Альенде, и заставивший зарубежное руководство MR-8 в панике бежать из страны. Уничтожение заграничного командного центра совершенно дезорганизует работу в самой Бразилии. Попытки в 1974 году сформировать в Париже новое руководство терпят крах. Лишь спустя 2 года, в 1976 году, в столице Франции удаётся провести I КонгрессMR-8, подтвердивший резолюции, принятые на Пленарном Конгрессе в 1972 в Чили. Здесь же была принята «Социалистическая Программа Бразильской Революции» - базовый документ, практически слово в слово повторяющий одноимённый манифест, утверждённый на V Конгрессе «Марксистской Революционной Организации – Рабочая Политика» (ORM – POLOP) в 1967 году. После II Конгресса, состоявшегося в октябре 1979 года, MR-8, объединившись с малочисленной, но влиятельной «Рабочей Коммунистической Фракцией», образует «Коммунистическую Организацию Юга» (Organização Comunista do Sul). вследствие фракционной борьбы и чехарды с финансированием, «Коммунистическая Организация Юга» прекращает своё существование В августе 1982 года, в ходе III Конгресса, внутри движения разворачиваются активные дебаты по вопросу о характере бразильской революции: Национальной и Демократической или Демократической и Национальной? Мировая ситуация стремительно меняется и теперь «демократические» тезисы успешно используются империализмом для продвижения своих интересов и борьбы с антиимпериалистической оппозицией. Поэтому, революция в Бразилии должна быть в первую очередь национальной, а уже затем демократической. В связи с этим, MR-8 выдвигает стратегию создания единого «Националистического Антиимпериалистического Фронта», куда должны войти не только рабочие и крестьяне, но и сектора мелкой буржуазии и армии, недовольные империалистическим вмешательством в экономическую, культурную и политическую жизнь страны." Как "национальная", так и "демократическая" революции далеко позади во второй половине 20 века. На очереди стоит только интернациональная, глобальная коммунистическая революция. В 1984 MR-8 пересматривает свои антисоветские позиции, выдвинутые ещё в 1979 году, заявляя, что именно Москва является центром мирового антиимпериалистического лагеря, поддерживающего прогрессивные движения по всему миру, даже если они не являются марксистскими (как в случае с Никарагуа или Сальвадором). Переход Бразилии к демократическому правлению в 1985 году окончательно закрывает все дискуссии по вопросу о вооружённой борьбе «Революционного Движения 8 октября», которое отныне действует исключительно в рамках легального политического поля". Фильм "4 дня в сентябре" http://rutracker.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2149827 1964 г. - дем. правительство в Бразилии сброшено военной хунтой. 1968 г. - хунта прикрывает все гражданские права и свободы (как то свобода прессы) Массовые демонстрации против правительства. Тюрьмы заполнены политическими узниками. Молодежь симпатизирует СССР. Революционеры в Бразилии - молодежь из средних классов. Революционная организация проводит "эксы". Однако, кроме денег, они хотят, чтобы о них услышали как о революционной организации. Поэтому, приходит идея захватить посла. В результате похищения посла, МР-8 и АНЛ получили гласность, их требования были опубликованы в прессе, по радио, телевиденью. Однако, мы видим, что население в общем не поддерживает революционеров: 1) женщина звонит полиции, сообщает о подозрительных на углу с машиной (подготовка к похищению посла). 2) Мелкий торговец также звонит полиции, сообщает о молодом человеке с большим количеством мелких банкнот. В конце мы видим сцену, где два революционера сидят вместе, в бедняцкой лачуге, и слышим: "Наш крик уносит ветер". Т.е. они кричали, бились, но люди их не услышали, не были готовы услышать. Category:Современные революционные организации Category:К уставу революционера Category:Социалистические-коммунистические организации